1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical dolls and, in particular, to mechanical dolls which are capable of rising from a prone position to a standing position.
2. Background Art
Mechanical dolls that are capable of realistically performing an action such as walking, or swimming, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,479 and 4,467,555, respectively, are included in the prior art. Also included in the prior art is the doll disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,367 which is capable of moving from a standing to a sitting position. Dolls which move from a prone face down position to an upright standing position are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,150 and 4,349,987. There remains a need, however, for a doll which mechanically rises from a prone position to a standing position in a live-like manner emulating the action of an infant first proudly accomplishing such task.